Bags, such as reclosable plastic bags, are often sold in packaging in the form of a rectangular carton. How to collect the bags together in a form for packaging in the carton is one of the factors to consider when making bags. Existing practices have included rolling a stack of bags into a bundle and then tying and knotting the bundle. See, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,154 to Ausnit, incorporated herein by reference.
One problem with existing practices is that the process used is not repeatable enough to efficiently automate. Improvements are desirable.